


Jacket Weather

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: OMGCP shorts [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is very, very cold in the library. Jack, stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shlee87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlee87/gifts).



> I was cold in the library and then I was like 'hmmm' and my brain ran ahead w/o permission so Shlee, have this until the drabble that I was supposed to finish is actually finished.
> 
> Title inspired by the song title 'Sweater Weather'.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Eric huffed into his hands and rubbed them quickly, trying his best to suppress a shudder as another gentle breath of cold air swept over him, thanks to the A/C unit located not far away. Or, well, it's supposed to be gentle, but he was thinking rather uncharitable thoughts at it, and so identified the A/C unit as a portal to the North Pole. Surely, this must be breaching some kind of environmentally-friendly code, it can't be healthy, why is it so _goddamned cold_ -

"You all right there, Bittle?" That tone was far too amused for Eric's liking. "We've only been here ten minutes." Who knew that Jack had a sadistic side to him, just because he's on his way to become a hockey legend he can laugh at the pain of his friends now, is that it? Ungrateful.

"You be quiet," Eric grumbled, eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. "Your body is not from this world, s'not my fault." That boy is just sitting beside him coolly, jacket _unzipped_ , goodness, like some stupid Arctic prince or something. Taunting him. Ugh.

"Where's your jacket, Bitty?" Shitty asked from across the table, wisely wrapped up in his sweater and drinking from his thermos, nearly drained after studying in the library for 2 hours.

Eric pulled a face. "It was in the wash. With it being so hot outside, I didn't think it'd be absolutely freezing in here." He scruched up his nose and rubbed it with the back of his hand. "You think there are any insurance plans that would cover my nose dropping off from hypothermia?"

Jack, heartless as always, snorted softly. "Your body's just weak."

Eric turned and levelled a look at him. "I don't see you removing your jacket anytime soon. The least you could do is be sympathetic."

Shitty laughed. "Where'd your Canadian upbringing go, Jack? You're supposed to be a gentleman and shit."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, careful not to let his chair scrape against the floor. "Fine, I'll buy you two some hot coffee from the vending machine."

Shitty beamed. "Godsend, you."

"Wait wait," Eric quickly cut in, grabbing him. "Mocha for me instead, please!"

Jack frowned and looked down at the hand that had managed to hold onto his bare wrist, and Eric felt blood rush to his cheeks. Jack's skin was warm and smooth and, uh, with how hot Eric's cheeks are he probably doesn't need any mocha to warm up now.

Just as Eric was about to hastily release his grip, Jack's other hand came to cover it. "Christ, your hands really are chilly," he was saying as Eric stared.

"Obviously," he managed, "since I'm being frozen alive here."

"All right, all right, I'm going," Jack said easily, and dropped his hand. Eric did the same, and his fingers became painfully cold again. He returned to sticking his hands between his thighs.

As Jack walked away, Shitty leaned over the table and his hands shot out. Before he knew it, Eric was registering _cold cold cold_ against his neck and he barely supprssed a squeal, darting backwards. His chair screeched against the floor loudly and he hunched over apologetically as the occupants of nearby tables looked over at it. "Hey," he whispered, shooting a betrayed 'how could you do that to me' look at Shitty, who was already muffling laughter unapologetically into the back of his hand. Eric's mouth twitched and he drew up his shoulders, trying to rub the lingering cold on his neck away. 

Something warm hit his face and then Jack's low voice carried over. "Don't bully him, Shitty, his constitution's poor enough."

"So it's my constitution now?" Eric deadpanned at Jack's retreating back, even though Jack wouldn't hear him at his library-friendly loudness. It was the principle of the thing. And what on earth was tossed at him so casually? Looking down, Eric had to blink at seeing Jack's jacket in his lap. He pressed his fingers into the soft cotton of the jacket, still holding on to traces of warmth from Jack's body heat.

He looked up to see Shitty raising an eyebrow and smiling, but keeping quiet as well.

And so Eric wore it, letting the lingering warmth wrap around him. He stuck his hands in the pockets, already feeling much better than before.

If he smiled as he returned to his work, just a little bit, thankfully Shitty said nothing about it either.


End file.
